


My Pet Angel

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean has purchased the Angel, Cas, thinking he’s a Beta. He finds out just how wrong he was when the Alpha Angel decides to claim him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Tired of the usual come-ons from arrogant alpha's, omega!Dean adopts what he thinks is a beta angel, Castiel. Dean finds it a little strange that the angel is larger than a beta, but is assured by the pet owners that he is a beta. It isn't until Dean nears his heat that Castiel starts flaring his wings and showing them off, not to mention his possessiveness toward any alpha that comes near the omega.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

“Are you sure he’s a beta?” Sam asked, eying Castiel warily. “It’s just, every time I come over, he does _that_.”

Sam pointed at Castiel, who was standing behind Dean and arching his wings up in a dominance display. It was definitely directed at Sam, who just happened to be an alpha. Beta’s didn’t direct dominance displays at alphas.

Dean looked back at Castiel. “The lady at the angel pet store swore he was a beta. Maybe he just doesn’t like you?”

“Haha, very funny,” Sam griped. “Look, I gotta go, but just… keep an eye on him, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah, you over protective brat.” Dean ruefully grinned and pushed Sam out the door. 

As soon as Sam left Castiel turned to Dean. “Yes. No like Sam,” he said in his stiff voice and truncated vocabulary. The angel was still working on learning english and Dean wasn’t sure if he sounded more like a robot or Tarzan. 

“Yeah, I got that Cas,” Dean said, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I don’t suppose if you can tell if me you’re a beta or an alpha?”

Castiel just tilted his head at Dean with a confused look, clearly not understanding what Dean was asking.

Dean gave Cas a patient smile. “ _Why_ do you not like Sam?”

Castiel looked cross. “Sam no like Castiel with Dean.”

Dean had to admit that was correct, Sam had been against Dean adopting an angel from the beginning.

“Don’t worry, Cas, Sam can’t take you away from me. You’re my buddy now.”

Dean wasn’t sure how much of that Castiel understood, but the angel relaxed, so Dean figured he understood the gist of it. 

* * *

A few weeks later when Dean’s heat hit, Dean debated whether or not to invite Castiel into the bedroom. It was why he adopted the angel; easy companionship and a little help with his heats, without any of the complications of an omega/alpha mating.

Dean moaned as a fresh wave of need washed over him. Decision made, he stripped himself naked and went to his bedroom door to unlocked it, and when he opened it he jumped when he found Castiel already towering in the doorway. His wings were arched high in a clear dominance display, and he was just as naked as Dean, intentions quite clear.

Castiel looked down on Dean with need in his expression. “Dean mate. Mate in heat. Castiel breed Dean.”

Dean gaped at Castiel, backing away from the door. “What? No, Cas, you’re a beta. You can’t breed me.”

Castiel frowned, following Dean into the room and backing him toward the bed. He spoke to Dean with clear dominance in his voice. “Dean is mate. Castiel knot Dean and breed Dean. Claim Dean.”

The back of Dean’s legs hit the bed and he fell back, staring up at the angel towering over him. “You have a knot? You’re an Alpha?” His breathing was coming heavily, need overcoming him and slick leaking from his ass.

“Yes, knot. Knot Dean. Dean in heat, knot Dean in heat and breed Dean.” Castiel grabbed Dean and pushed him further up the bed before flipping him on his stomach. Dean gasped and squirmed a bit, but Castiel easily pinned him to the bed with strong hands, and Dean found himself melting under Castiel’s firm control. Dean whimpered when he felt a hard cock press urgently against the cheeks of his ass, searching for his leaking hole. 

“Cas,” Dean gasped. Part of him wanted to stop the angel, but his omega instincts strongly disagreed. He had never wanted to be mated to an Alpha, but he was about to be claimed by an Alpha angel, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Castiel’s cock thrust hard into Dean’s ass and he yowled, overwhelmed by the mixture of pain and pleasure, as well as a bone deep satisfaction at being fucked by an alpha. He lost all ability to think logically, all he could focus on was the pleasure of the cock pumping in and out of his wet whole and his desperate need for a knot. The heat had taken full control and nothing else mattered. 

“Alpha, please!” Dean gasped out, pushing back to meet Castiel’s thrusts. “Need your knot!”

“Knot Dean,” Castiel grunted as he fucked into Dean’s wet heat. “Breed Dean, mate Dean.” He used one hand to hold Dean’s hands behind his back and pin him to the bed, displaying his alpha strength, while the other grab Dean by his hair and pulled his head around so he could kiss him. The kiss was long and deep, Castiel’s tongue pushing it’s way into Dean’s mouth and taking it’s time to explore and claim. “My Dean,” he said when he finally pulled back. “My mate.”

“Yes, yours,” Dean gasped out, grunting as Castiel’s thrusts came harder and faster. The growing knot tugged at the rim of Dean’s hole until it reached it’s full size and Castiel slammed it into place with one last thrust, making Dean come with a long moan. Castiel bit down on the back of Dean’s neck with a unmistakable claiming bite, and Dean slumped into the bed, overcome by instinctual submission. 

Castiel gathered Dean into his arms and arranged them both on their sides in a spooning position to wait out Dean’s knot. “Dean good mate.”

Dean gasped out a laugh as he tried to catch his breath. “So you are an alpha after all.”

“Castiel alpha?” Cas asked, pulling Dean tight against his chest. 

“Yeah, Cas. You’re _my_ Alpha.” Dean was surprised how much he enjoyed saying that. “And I’m your omega.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Dean is Castiel’s omega. _My_ omega.”

Dean sighed and relaxed into Castiel’s arm. “Yeah. Your omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
